robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Qualifiers
Known Qualifiers Is it worth noting which qualifiers we know on this page? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:53, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I wasn't sure, so I just picked out a couple of examples. However, we could just list the robots that did fail to qualify for each series, I have already been making lists for that. Datovidny (talk) 15:10, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Mainspace the list of qualifiers For a long time now, if we discovered a new qualifier, we would add it to Forum:Qualifiers. This bugs me a little, as I feel a list of qualifiers is worthy of being in the mainspace. Obviously though, it wouldn't be presentable in its current state. I've made a userpage here to show what the page could look like, using an alphabetised table of all known qualifiers in Series 7. "List of known qualifiers" seems like a suitable title to me. Does anybody else agree? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 00:50, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :Sure, I suppose so. How does the alphabetization work? Does, say Aggrobot vs Zorro go at the top, or the bottom? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:01, September 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I've alphabetised the robots in each individual battle, so a robot beginning with A comes first. Then I've ordered the battles based on the name of the first robot in the battle. In my example, 8645T 2 vs. Mighty Mouse vs. TX-108 comes first, and Shredder Evolution vs. Tsunami comes last. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 01:08, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Toast, the unknown robot in TAN's, Metalis' and I bot One Beta qualifier was Skorpizoid. Sam (BAZINGA) 10:58, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Wording Change This mostly applies to the Series Record tables, but also some article introductions as well. I think we should introduce a separate term, distinguished from 'failed to qualify'. The latter term is appropriate for robots which competed at the qualifier battles and lost, or didn't impress the producers enough (so Series 4-7), but robots like Major Tom in Series 3 and all of the 2016-17 rejects can't really be blamed for "failing to qualify". They did everything in their power to try and enter the show, but they simply weren't selected. I've seen some roboteers complain about the harshness of the term 'failed to qualify', so I think we need to introduce two separate terms. 'Failed to qualify' can refer to robots that weren't chosen to compete across Series 4-7, while 'not selected' can categorise robots that didn't make it into Series 2-3, 2016-17. Thoughts? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:48, November 27, 2016 (UTC) :I would support the introduction of a second term. 'Failed to qualify' seems especially nonsensical to apply to robots rejected from 2016-2017, given that no qualifiers/auditions took place to begin with, and 'Not selected' would be more appropriate given the selection process used for those series. I still agree with keeping 'Failed to qualify' for robots that did attend qualifiers and lost/didn't impress the producers enough, but what should we use to refer to robots that earned discretionary places but turned them down due to damage, such as Cayenne and Hannibal (UK) in the Series 7 qualifiers? VulcansHowl (talk) 21:16, November 27, 2016 (UTC) ::I personally don't feel it is a necessity to change the wording, but I completely understand the want to separate the two and would support a change if people want it. Personally, 'not selected' feels a little too informal, so we could simply change it to 'Did not qualify' to slightly change the perceive harshness behind the word 'failed'. Nweston8 (talk) 21:22, November 27, 2016 (UTC) :::Failed to qualify is still applicable for Hannibal and Cayenne for two reasons. One, we don't know if they were actually offered discretionary places, the possibility was simply mentioned. Two, if they were given places, they still 'failed' to prepare on time. Not selected was a term suggested by a roboteer, and I prefer it over Did not qualify, as it's more easily distinguished. If noone opposes this change, I'll get to work with the changeover. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:04, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Ticket for the Series 5 qualifier This recently came up for sale on eBay. I'm not going to bother buying it, but I thought it was interesting to see given the rarity of it, and thought I should post it on the wiki, even if i'm not certain it's worth including in the mainspace. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 19:57, April 1, 2017 (UTC)